


Pink Lemonade

by dinosaursmate



Series: Catfish [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Baking, Enemies to Lovers, Flirting, M/M, Wedding Planning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-27 19:24:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12087729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dinosaursmate/pseuds/dinosaursmate
Summary: Louis and Harry ask Liam, Zayn, and Niall to team up for Best Man duties. First task: bake the wedding cake. Problem is, Liam can't shake his hostility for Zayn.





	Pink Lemonade

**Author's Note:**

> [Molly](http://becomeawendybird.tumblr.com/) betad this for me! Thank you dear!
> 
> This is a little bonus chapter for When We Were Younger. It's a rare Ziam main pairing for me so, enjoy! I decided I wanted to write a little something to celebrate/say thank you that I've hit 1k kudos on When We Were Younger.

Harry and Louis’ smirks were the worst thing in the world.

“Are you serious?” Liam heard himself ask, sounding a little panicked. “All three of us?”

“Of course!” Louis said indulgently. “All three of you played such a vital part in the two of us getting together so it’s only right that all three of you join forces on Best Men duties.”

If Liam was honest, he didn’t know why Zayn was involved. Niall had been Harry’s friend since childhood. He’d been around when Harry first started speaking to Louis. Liam knew he hadn’t been around as long, but he was the one who wrote to Catfish. They might never have met if it hadn’t been for him. But Zayn? What had Zayn done to warrant Best Man status?

“We’re not gonna give you a lot of tasks or anything. Well, some.” Louis grinned exaggeratedly. “You don’t need to plan stag dos or anything.”

“What do you mean?” Niall asked, sounding distraught.

“Well, we kind of thought the five of us could just do something.” Harry shrugged. “We’re all mates now, yeah? We both just want a nice, quiet celebration. Just us lot going for a meal, or something.”

Niall mumbled something under his breath and Harry pinched him on the back of his arm.

“So, what kind of tasks do we need to do?” Zayn asked, looking hesitant.

“What’s left to do, babe?” Louis made a show of asking Harry. “Let’s see. Our family’s transport to and from the venue. Little party favours for people to take home. Remember the day, that sort of thing.”

“Oh!” Harry raised a finger. “And the cake.”

“The cake?” Liam exclaimed. “You haven’t sorted the cake? Isn’t that sort of a vital part?”

“Well, since Harry used to be a baker…” Louis started and Niall groaned loudly. “He just thought it would be nice not to have a pristine shop-made one that costs hundreds of pounds. We both think it would be really lovely for our friends to make it. We’re not perfectionists, you know? It’s the thought that counts. This wedding’s really gonna be about love, and friends, and family.”

Liam stared at them in hostile disbelief, and so did Niall and Zayn. 

“You want us…” Niall cocked his thumbs at Liam and Zayn. “To make… your wedding cake.”

Harry nodded happily and Liam let out a groan. “I hope you’re not gonna have us make anything too difficult.”

“That’s what makes it even better!” Harry beamed. “You guys get to decide. Use your imagination! Make whatever cake you want.”

-

Liam was practically tearing his hair out.

“Chocolate is too heavy, Zayn.” Liam stifled a frustrated growl. “A big old chocolate fudge cake isn’t elegant at all.”

“So, you come up with some bloody ideas!”

“Look.” Liam rubbed his temples and sighed. “I think we should go with something lighter, something fruity. But no actual fruit. How about lemon? Or raspberry?”

“Like jam?” Niall asked. “Not sure how a Victoria sponge would go down at a wedding, to be honest.”

“No! Like a raspberry ripple.” Liam shook his head and turned his attention back to his laptop. “Ooh, this sounds nice. Pink champagne cake. It says here that you use champagne when making the batter, instead of water.”

“Can’t do that,” Niall interjected. “Jess’ uncle will be there and he’s teetotal. What about carrot cake?”

“No,” Liam and Zayn said at the same time.

“Hey!” Niall said brightly. “You two agreed on something!”

Liam tried not to grin as he continued to scroll. “Oh, look. There’s a recipe for a pink lemonade cake. We can’t have pink champagne, but what about pink lemonade?”

“Hm.” Niall walked around to peer at Liam’s laptop. “I think Harry would love a pink cake, if I’m honest.”

“Yeah. So we can have a slightly offbeat lemon cake, fresh and light, and make it especially pretty. What do you think, Zayn?”

Zayn looked grumpy but the fight seemed to have left him.

“Okay, but is it  _ easy?” _

-

It wasn’t easy. Their third attempt was in the oven and Liam was exhausted. Baking was hard. This was just the dry run, at least, the three of them attempting to make the perfect smaller cake before making the big one.

“It tastes fine,” Niall remarked, taking another bite out of batch two. “Pass that milk, Liam.”

“Yes, but it’s not pink.” Liam sighed, passing over the milk. “In fact, it looks like steak. Pink in the middle and brown on the outside.”

“Ah!” Zayn slammed his hand on the table in frustration, peering at the tiny food colouring bottle. “This food colouring isn’t bake stable, that’s why.”

“We should’ve made a rainbow cake.” Niall took another bite of the cake. “Gay pride, and all that.”

“Now, that really would’ve been too tricky for the three of us to handle,” Liam told him. “Niall, go out and buy some proper food colouring. There’s a shop in the shopping centre.”

Niall sighed, looking like he was about to argue. Considering the only contribution he’d made so far was to eat as much cake as possible, Liam reckoned Niall made the right decision by shutting up and going off to the shops without much fuss. 

It was then that Liam realised he was alone with Zayn, in Zayn’s flat. It was a lovely big place, huge kitchen which was why they’d assembled here. Zayn was pacing in front of the oven, and when he reached for the door, Liam shouted no.

“The cake will sink. Didn’t you learn anything from batch one?”

“Oh, it doesn’t matter!” Zayn growled. “This one’s ruined from the food colouring anyway.”

“Just leave it.”

Zayn sighed and sat down at the table opposite Liam. Liam could feel him staring and after a minute, he snapped his eyes up.

“What are you looking at me for?”

Zayn narrowed his eyes. “Have I done something to you?”

“What do you mean?” Liam’s nose twitched. 

“You’re so hostile. I know I’m argumentative but, I mean, God.”

Liam wanted to respond in a very hostile manner indeed, but he just shrugged. “Nope.”

Zayn snorted and Liam jumped to his feet without really meaning to.

“Do  _ you _ have a problem with  _ me?” _ Liam asked, rather more aggressively than he’d intended. “You disagree with everything I suggest, and you try and act like you know Louis better than I do.”

“I have known him longer, Liam.”

“I don’t care,” Liam responded petulantly. “I called Catfish.”

“Congratulations, well done. How long are you gonna play that card for? You did one good thing for their relationship. I stopped Louis from having a nervous breakdown. Several times. I met Harry before Louis did!”

“But I-”

“Louis was a mess. They’d broken up and they didn’t know what they were doing. When I came to see Harry, he told me he would always love Louis. That reassurance to me really helped me comfort Louis and keep him going, and I think that meeting me kept Harry going too. So, I get it. Take credit for calling Catfish by all means, but they might not have made it that far if it wasn’t for me.”

Liam huffed, stood to his feet and grabbed the mixing bowl from the draining board. He started to aggressively dry it with the teatowel.

Liam rolled his eyes and scoffed. “May I remind you,  _ Zayn,  _ that I lived with Louis? You’re acting like I’m just some interfering acquaintance.”

Zayn jumped to his feet and approached Liam. He stood altogether too close to him as Liam put the mixing bowl down on the counter, defiantly turning to face Zayn.

“I don’t know why you’re so pissed off about me being so involved,” Zayn said, quiet and dangerous. A thrill shot through Liam, the adrenaline of seeing Zayn’s temper rise giving him a sort of satisfaction. “But you’re just going to have to get used to it, mate.”

“I’m his best friend, pretty boy. Back off.”

Zayn smirked. “You’re just jealous, aren’t you?” Zayn ran the back of his finger over Liam’s cheek and Liam jerked back like he’d been burned. “There’s room for both of us, Liam.”

Zayn’s tone had shifted to something much more infuriating, something akin to mocking and flirting. Zayn pouted as he licked his lips. Another thrill shot through Liam’s body and he hated himself for it.

“Well, did you ever think that I might just not want you here?”

Zayn folded his arms, still smirking. “That’s not really your decision to make, is it?”

“But-”

“And I don’t even think that’s what you want.”

Liam swallowed. “It doesn’t matter what I want.”

Zayn leaned in and Liam inhaled sharply before holding his breath. He tried to ignore the disappointment in his heart when he realised Zayn was reaching for something on the counter behind him.

“You know what?” Zayn said quietly, holding up a finger topped with icing. “I could even argue that calling Catfish was you being nothing but an interfering arsehole.”

Liam felt his jaw go slack and his ears were burning red. He asked for this, really, for being so openly hostile towards Zayn. He had to admit, he’d wanted a rise out of Zayn. Instead, he got… this. He didn’t know what it was exactly, but for some reason, it was making him a bit hard.

“Shut up, Zayn,” Liam said, almost a whisper.

Zayn moved his face forward minutely and Liam found himself flinching backwards. Zayn caught it, smirking widely. He moved his head forward again, nudging Liam’s nose with his own. Liam was mentally telling himself to stay put but his instinctual reaction was betraying him as he flinched again. Zayn reached up and smeared icing on Liam’s cheek and Liam snapped into action, grabbing Zayn’s wrist just a second too late.

Zayn’s smirk fell away and he swallowed thickly. Liam raised his eyebrows, the tension between them palpable and excruciating, but he couldn’t bring himself to break it. 

“Niall will be back soon,” he said dumbly.

“Yeah,” Zayn agreed. “Why do you mention? What were you planning on doing that you don’t want him to walk in on?”

Zayn’s wrist fell out of Liam’s grip and in one swift movement he pushed his hand into the hair at the back of Liam’s neck, holding him still as he pressed his lips against his stunned mouth. Fireworks shot through Liam’s body and he surged forward, turning Zayn to pin him against the fridge.

“That’s it, babe.” Zayn grinned. “Take what you want.”

“You need to learn to shut up.”

“Ooh!” Zayn laughed, looking down between their bodies and licking his lips. “So, I guess baking really turns you on, then?”

Liam scoffed as Zayn wiped the icing off his cheek and popped his fingertip into his mouth.

“You got me all riled up,” Liam explained. “Niall will be back soon.”

“You already said that.” Zayn bit his bottom lip and ran his hand down Liam’s torso. “Louis tells me you’ve got a fantastic body.”

Liam took a deep breath, taking a step backwards. He grabbed the hem of his t-shirt and pulled it off over his head, discarding it and looking closely for Zayn’s reaction.

“Well.” Zayn shrugged. “I have to say, I-”

“Yo!” The front door had opened and before Liam came to his senses, Niall had walked in the kitchen and stopped dead. “What the fuck is going on?”

“Um…”

“You’re fucking topless and the cake is burning.”

“Shit,” Zayn murmured and turned the oven off. “Liam was just showing me…”

“I don’t wanna know! Ah, for God’s sake. I’m doomed to be the fifth wheel forever.” 

Niall continued to mumble as he shook his head and made to start the next batch of cake mix. Liam sat down at the kitchen chair, holding his head in his hands. He’d kissed Louis’ other best friend. He’d taken his clothes off for him. He’d wanted to touch him. 

“Reckon you two could just focus on baking for an hour or so?” Niall pleaded. “We really need to ace this cake.”

-

Their fourth attempt had hit the nail on the head. The boys nervously presented their creation to Louis and Harry, Zayn placing a cup of tea in front of each of them to wash it down with.

“It’s pink!” Harry squealed.

Liam and Zayn exchanged secret smiles, and Niall scoffed. Liam shot him a warning look. Niall had agreed not to tell Louis and Harry anything about what he’d seen. Niall didn’t know what exactly had happened, and he seemed content to keep it that way. 

Louis and Harry started to nibble on their slices of cake. They stayed silent, humming and making thoughtful faces until they’d cleared every crumb. They whispered to each other, Harry giggling and cheeks turning red at one point. Liam rolled his eyes, pulling a disgusted face.

“Okay.” Harry sighed heavily, hamming it up. “Lads…”

“It’s wonderful,” Louis said, beaming. “Well done. It’s a really fantastic cake.”

“And it’s  _ pink!” _ Harry said happily.

Louis grinned at Harry, and Liam couldn’t help but smile. The way that Louis looked at Harry - so soft and full of love - melted his heart. He turned to Zayn to see that Zayn had been watching him with a smirk on his lips.

“You’re a sap.” Zayn laughed. “You act tough but you’re an actual sap.”

“Fuck off,” Liam mumbled. “You don’t know anything about me.”

“So, have you fancied me this whole time?” Zayn asked, folding his arms. “Is this like in ‘Love Actually’ where that dude was in love with Keira Knightley but was horrible to her? And she thought he hated her?”

Liam frowned deeply. “I never made you feel like that, did I?”

Zayn smiled, poking Liam in the ribs. “No. Of course not. I’m exaggerating.”

Liam nodded, reassured. He looked out to the garden, where the other three had gone for a kickabout. Niall was playing a little game of keepie uppie on his own while Louis and Harry embraced, chatting with their faces an inch apart and Harry tapping out a rhythm on Louis’ arse.

“Hey,” Zayn whispered. Liam turned to look at him and Zayn nodded towards the hallway. Liam followed him out and, once out of sight of the other boys, Zayn crowded him up against the wall and caged him in with his arms. 

Liam’s eyes darted all over Zayn’s face and Zayn was staring at his mouth. He surged forward and pressed his lips firmly to Liam’s, the force thumping Liam’s head to the wall. Liam groaned and Zayn slipped his tongue in, wrapping a hand around the back of Liam’s neck. 

“So, Liam. Can I take you out?” Zayn mumbled against his mouth. “I feel like I have to take you on a date before you’ll give anything up to me.”

Liam felt himself giggling. “Yeah. Take me out tonight?”

Zayn portrayed his agreement by kissing him again. Everything melted away and Liam felt only Zayn as his hands moved to Liam’s hips, thumbs slipping under his t-shirt. Just as Liam started to feel the beginning of a tingle in his groin-

“What  _ do _ we have here, then?!”

Louis’ voice rang out in the otherwise quiet hallway and Liam’s heart sunk. He felt Zayn’s hands fall away from his body a second before his mouth and body pulled away. Liam looked to the doorway and Louis was smirking broadly, Harry clutching at his arm and stifling a smile against his shoulder. Niall was stood behind them, biting at his thumbnail.

“Oh, fuck,” Liam muttered. “It’s, um… it’s not what it looks like.”

“Oh, give over, Payno.” Louis rolled his eyes. “It’s definitely what it looks like.”

“You don’t understand,” Zayn said seriously. He took Liam’s hand, lacing their fingers together. “We’re in love. We’re planning on getting married, but we didn’t want to say anything to overshadow your big day.”

Liam held out for three seconds before he burst into laughter. Louis just scoffed, and Harry started to laugh, too.

“Okay, look!” Liam said through tears of laughter. “Honestly, we’ve not even been on a date yet. We don’t want to make a big deal out of this and we certainly don’t want to steal anybody’s thunder, or anything.”

“Have you two… fucked?” Harry asked, something that sounded like awe lacing his tone. 

“No! No.” Liam laughed nervously. “Seriously. It’s not a big deal.”

Louis regarded them both with apprehension before beaming widely and pulling them both in for a hug.

“I’m happy for you, lads. You two will make an… interesting couple.”

“Oi, what’s that supposed to mean?” Zayn asked, affronted. “You don’t think we’ll be good together?”

Liam smiled. Zayn was already defending his honour.

“Calm down, Zee. I just mean I reckon you’ll be… fiery. And passionate.”

Liam was happy to settle for that. After all, it was basically what their relationship was already. He’d have preferred for the boys not to have known just yet. What if it doesn’t work out between them? They could ruin their amazing little friendship group.

He knew Louis would approve of taking the risk, if he asked. Louis led with his heart and he’d found the love of his life because of it. It was extremely early days for him and Zayn, and Liam still felt that buzzing in his veins that he’d taken for dislike not long ago. He now thrummed with something else. As Zayn slipped his hand into Liam’s, potential sparked between them.

“Come on,” Zayn said quietly. “Time for dinner.”


End file.
